


pure hatred

by chickennugget



Series: soulmates [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennugget/pseuds/chickennugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry left the room frightened and in tears he was in love with a monster.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>if you have read my other story in my arms then this goes along with this i dont want to call it a prequel or anything but it does take place in the same world just before the events in the other story and it focuses more on harry and louis but you definitely dont have to have read in my arms to understand the events in this story</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WARNING: I dont want to use archive warnings because I feel as if it spoils the story but this will have one big event in it that could possibly be triggering so please be careful reading if you are easily triggered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry walked through the doors of his school and instantly felt his mood deflate. He was subjected to another year of the same thing and the same people. Three more years actually. Harry was only a sophomore which wasn’t as bad as a freshman but it wasn’t necessarily that much better.

“Harry!” He heard a voice call out. He turned around to see his (only) friend Liam making his way towards him. “I missed you.” Liam said once he reached Harry.

“You just saw me yesterday night” Harry laughed continuing to walk towards class.

“Hush, don’t invalidate my feelings” Liam retorted falling in step next to Harry.

“Yes sir” Harry said saluting Liam because he knew Liam hated it when he did that.

Liam grimaced at him and then seconds later went his separate way to get to his classes which were on the upperclassmen hall; something that was foreign to Harry. Without Liam walking next to him Harry walked a little faster in order to get out of the hallway as soon as possible. He wasn’t necessarily bullied but he knew that if he lingered around in the hallway for too long it could start. He was the perfect target. His entire look screamed lesbian librarian and all it took was for the right person to finally notice him and his life would become hell.

He made it to his English class safely and took a seat in the far back corner so that he could see everyone but no one could see him. Harry wasn’t the smartest kid but his mom had high hopes for him so she signed him up to take advanced placement English classes. She wanted Harry to become an English professor like her but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He just wasn’t sure how to break the news to her. He didn’t even like school why would he voluntarily go back every day.

To Harry’s chagrin the _entire_ class was seniors. Harry groaned internally and then slunk down in his chair trying to hide. The teacher walked in and took roll and when it came to Harry’s name he tried to hide even more.

“Harold Styles” she said looking around the classroom for him.

“Present.” He said sitting up slightly and raising his hand a little.

“Little Harold here is only in the 10th grade” she spoke smiling warmly. “Please treat him like she’s one of your own.” She smiled at him again and then moved on to the next person.

Harry felt as if the whole class was looking at him (they were) and he slunk back down into his seat.

“He won’t last” someone whispered.

At these words Harry frowned and put his head down on his desk for the rest of the period.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

There’s this boy in my class and I think he’s cute.” Louis said to Zayn during lunch.

“When did you turn gay” Zayn questioned looking up from his sketch pad to peer at Louis for the first time all lunch period.

“Just this morning when I saw this boy” Louis replied rolling his eyes.

“Oh okay cool.” Zayn said returning to his drawings.

Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn again for being unhelpful and then returned to looking for his new prey in the lunchroom. He spotted him walking to a table with Liam. Louis had had a class with Liam freshman year so he figured that they knew each other well enough to share a lunch table.

“C’mon Zayn we’re switching tables.” Louis said dragging Zayn over to the table with Liam.

“Hi Liam.” He said sitting down

“Louis.” Liam stated acknowledging the boys presence. Louis had conveniently forgotten that Liam wasn’t the biggest fan of Louis.

“Harold!” Louis exclaimed turning to the reason he came over here.

“It’s Harry.” The boy mumbled.

“Harry!” Louis tried again smiling at the boy. Harry gave a small smile in return.

“That’s what I’m talking about Styles show me those dimples.” Louis beamed.

At that moment the bell rang and Harry quickly exited the table.

“He’s shy.” Liam shrugged following after the boy.

“Way to go Lou you scared him away.” Zayn laughed leaving the table as well. Louis followed behind him slowly trying to figure out a way to be less intimidating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were wondering the grades its:   
> Harry 10th  
> Louis 12th  
> Liam  
> 11th  
> Zayn 11th  
> and Niall will be in 11th as well whenever write him in


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by and Harry was doing well in his AP class. The senior girls called him cute and the senior boys treated him like a little brother. Harry actually had friends now. _Upperclassmen friends_. Once he made friends with upperclassmen suddenly he was more appealing to people in his grade as well. Harry was almost hesitant to say it but he was actually popular.

Harry was sat at his desk at home trying to figure out to decipher his book for class but he decided he needed a break so he grabbed his phone and went downstairs to watch TV.

"Hey" an unknown number texted him.

Harry: Who is this?

Unknown Number: aw u text with proper grammar our English teacher wud b proud

Harry: I repeat. Who is this?

Unknown Number: guess

With that response Harry figured that either it was a girl or Louis.

Harry: I’m going to go with Louis

Unknown Number: u forgot ur period

Definitely Louis.

Harry: What do you want Lou?

Louis: aw we have names now

Louis: I think I’ll call u Hazza

Harry: That sounds nothing like Harry.

Louis: I beg to differ

Harry didn’t know how to respond so he simply didn’t. Twenty minutes later his phone buzzed again.

Louis: :((((((((

Louis: why didnt u respond to me

Louis: am I boring to u???

Harry: Actually, yes you are.

Louis: oh

Minutes went by and Louis didn’t respond so Harry decided to take a shower.

Louis: come over nd help me read this dumb book

Louis: my mom made lasagna

Louis: 17 Brookhaven Road

Louis: ^^^^ thats my address

Louis: are you coming

Louis: its good lasagna

Louis: * picture of lasagna*

Louis: my greedy little sisters got to it but I saved you some

Louis: do you see it

Louis: it’s the little corner separated from everything else

Harry emerged from the shower and looked at his phone. He smiled at the messages from Louis and got dressed to head over to the older boys house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hazza sounds carroty BUT if we are going to be accurate here with time periods and stuff that is what they called each other and I plan to be very accurate also this isn't a story that is going to revolve around texting im just shit at dialogue and texting is so much easier to get things across


	4. Chapter 4

“Welcome to my home.” Louis said opening the door to let Harry in with a flourish. Harry walked in and admired the small yet cozy home.

“It’s certainly not the mansion you’re used to but this is my home.” Louis mumbled guiding Harry into the kitchen.

When Harry reached the kitchen he was greeted by Louis’s sisters. All five of them. In all honestly Harry was a little intimidated.

“I thought you only had four sisters?” Harry questioned.

“One of them is my mom you flirt.” Louis said rolling his eyes

Harry flushed a deep red and the woman who Harry thought was Louis’ older sister introduced herself as Jay. Harry managed to introduce himself properly and soon after Jay hustled all the young girls out of the room for bedtime.

When she left Harry sat at Louis’ kitchen table and looked at the older boy expectantly.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home.” Louis remarked making the boy a plate of food.

“I guess.” Harry shrugged.

Louis slid the plate down to Harry and the younger boy began eating immediately.

“What would you like to drink?” Louis questioned.

“Doesn’t matter.” Harry responded focused on his lasagna.

While Louis was turned getting his drink a small girl crawled between Harry legs and hid there. When Harry looked down to investigate. The girl simply held her finger to her lips and nestled further into his legs. Harry just shrugged and went back to eating.

Louis set a glass on the table next to the boy and then sat across from him.

“Hurry up Styles”

“Can’t. I may choke”

“I’ve noticed that everything you do is very meticulous” Louis commented.

I’m thorough.” Harry said finishing.

“Finally” Louis said, “We can-“He was cut off by a little girls giggles.

Louis looked under the table to see her under the table.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed right now” Louis remarked picking the little girl up from the floor. “I’m taking you bad to bed and you better stay this time.” Louis began to take the little girl upstairs and he motioned for Harry to follow.

Harry obliged but was sure put his dishes in the sink first. Louis rolled his eyes but still smiled at the boy before heading up the stairs. He pointed at room which Harry assumed was his while continuing down the hallway.

Harry entered the room and was surprised to see that it wasn’t covered in posters. The walls were white and very minimalistic. The only decorations were children’s drawings over the desk. Harry smiled at these and quickly stole a piece of paper from a notebook and drew a drawing on it. He posted the drawing in-between the already existing art and sat down on the bed before Louis entered.

“So this book…” Louis said walking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler sorry ily


End file.
